


night time rendezvous

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [56]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Demon Roger Taylor, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: rog is john's sleep paralysis demon, but he's too soft for that, and when john gets paralysed he just ask about his day and how he hates being this type of demon, he hates his dad and how he would love to live as a human, but john cant say anything, he would love to talk with that strange and interesting creature, and onde day rog appears and they slowly fall in love
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	night time rendezvous

It was an odd situation all around. When John had opened his eyes and he couldn’t move, a surge of panic raced through him, as it should. But instead of a large, looming figure at the end of his bed, there was a blond man, reassuring him.

“It’s all right, I’m not here to hurt you,” He tried, only getting a weary look in return. “I promise. I’m not really one for looming and scaring kind of bullshit,” The thing huffed, pulling over the paralyzed man’s desk chair. “I’d much rather chat if that’s alright with you?” No response. “Well, my name’s Roger, I know you’re John of course. I’m supposed to be doing…” He gestured vaguely to the end of the bed with a grimace on his face. “But as I said, not really my thing.”

John wasn’t sure what was happening, but his fight or flight instinct had died down, leaving him a little intrigued, but still very confused. Roger looked him over. “Since you can’t really go anywhere or say anything, I’m just gonna vent for a minute.” John rolled his eyes. All people did was vent to him, they never let him vent to them and it was getting annoying. If this guy was his demon, they’re doing a great job down in hell.

“Hey,” Roger frowned. “I don’t get to vent either, let me have this.” Seeing as John couldn’t stop him, he began his lament. “I don’t even want to be here. Well, I’d love to be a human but that’s not the point. They only stuck me here because I’m lousy at every other job they give me and figured I can’t muck this up but… here we are!” The false enthusiasm would’ve made John laugh if he could. “Oh, and if you hadn’t gathered yet, I’m a demon.” John gave him another unimpressed look.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go now. Try not to get too scared of there’s a new guy in here the next time, they’re just following orders.” Roger gave a kind smile that made John’s heart flutter. “Sleep tight, John.”

And with that, the demon was gone and John was back asleep.

-

The next morning, John thought it was a stupid dream, but his chair was still by his bed and he knew that the only person (demon?) that had touched it in the last 24 hours was Roger.

Then it happened again. Roger talked to John, relaxing in the plastic chair. It was kind of nice actually, not having to give advice and just listen to someone else for a little. It was like the whale sounds people put on to help them fall asleep.

After the second visit, John started to leave little notes about his own day. Roger would read them and ask him yes or no questions that he would answer with a blink. On maybe his fourth visit, John realized that he was falling in love. He didn’t mind when Roger asked silly questions like he usually did when one of his classmates was goofing off, and he found that he didn’t mind his venting. It wasn’t even venting at this point, it was just recapping what had happened since they last saw each other and he would always end with, “And now I’m here, talking with you,” and the most adorable smile.

-

Six months after their first meeting, John slept soundly through the night. It wasn’t an odd occurrence but he had been sleeping through the night for the past 7 nights, with no demon or even thunderstorm to wake him. He was a little sad that he hadn’t seen Roger in so long if he was being honest.

That night, he placed a note on his nightstand, like he always did, and slipped into bed. Again, he slept through the night without anything to mess with him. Just as he cracked his eyes open, there was a familiar blond person sitting in his desk chair. Except it wasn’t dark and John could move freely.

“Hello, love,” Roger grinned. The nickname started about 2 months in, give or take and it never failed to make John’s heart skip a beat.

“Roger,” John greeted with a slight hesitancy.

“The funniest thing happened,” Roger began like it was just like any other night. “I complained so much to my father, that he made me human.” It was said so casually that John almost missed it. Roger gave him a cheeky smile and sat on the edge of his bed. John sat up a little bit more, still getting used to the fact that he can actually move with him around. He was about to cup his face when he caught himself.

The cheeky smile faltered. “What’s wrong?” There was a bit of hurt in his eyes but John didn’t think too much of it.

“Nothing.” It was a blatant lie but there was no way that their first conversation was going to be about John’s little crush.

“Are you humans always this difficult?” John was slightly taken aback by the question.

“You’re one of us now, not an other. You gotta include yourself in this too,” He teased, smiling at the blond.

“I guess you are,” Roger muttered to himself. John could’ve sworn he saw his eyes flick down to his lips for a second before meeting his gaze again. Quiet filled the space between them. John wasn’t sure what to do but he didn’t want to move away, so he didn’t. Instead, he leaned in slowly, seeing the faint ghost of a smile across the other man’s lips.

It was Roger that took the last step, cupping his jaw and finally ( _ finally _ ), pressing their lips together in an innocent kiss. It left John breathless when they parted, and a fiery blush rose to his cheeks. Quickly, he turned his head to face the bed to hide it, fighting off a smile.

“Can you please not be difficult?” Roger whined, trying to get John to look at him again.

Suddenly, the warmest, fullest feeling filled John’s chest. It was impossible not to look at him. His eyes were a striking blue, something John hadn’t been able to see in the dark and he had soft features, making John want to cradle his face and pepper kisses all over it.

“Only for you.” It was a cheesy line but Roger beamed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. This time, Roger didn’t disappear when John went to sleep. Instead, he cuddled into his chest and drew non-sense shapes on his clothed skin and John wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
